


Rockets or Ribbons

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rockets or Ribbons

“I _still _can’t believe you let her live.” Sam mused. Two weeks had passed since Dean had walked out of your apartment, and there hadn’t been any words exchanged. Yet, Sam was still in shock it seemed.

Dean sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. “Them.” He corrected.

“What?”

“I didn’t let her live. I let ‘_them_’ live.” He shrugged one shoulder.

Sam stared at his older brother. “What’s gotten into you?” He asked. “You’ve been weird ever since we left town. Do you regret it? Do you want to go back? Talk to me, Dean.”

His jaw clenched as he swerved off the road and slammed on the brakes. Throwing the Impala into ‘park’, he turned to look at Sam, who was staring, wide eyed. “I walked out of the apartment of the mother of my child, Sammy.” His voice was low. “Who is a demon. So, please, tell me, how the hell am I supposed to act?” He watched Sam, almost expecting an answer. Sam simply swallowed. “My mind is fighting itself. All the time. It never stops. Did I do right by letting them live? Did I do the right thing by leaving her with the phone? Did I do the right thing by telling her not to make the kid a damn Winchester? Did I do the right thing by choosing not to be in their life?” He snapped. “**_I DON’T KNOW!_**” He was breathing heavily. “So back off, Sammy.” Dean nearly growled.

“Sorry.” He nodded. “It can’t be easy.” Sam sighed, his hazel eyes looking out the windshield. He couldn’t say for sure what he would do in Dean’s shoes.

“Don’t fucking bring it up again.” Dean ground out, pulling back onto the road.

* * *

Over the next five weeks, nothing was said about you, the baby, or the amount of tension that seemed to hover between them. Dean seemed extra harsh when it came to hunts, determined to make whatever monster they were hunting…suffer. Not that Sam worried too much about that, it was more the emotions that seemed to flash across Dean’s face as he fought with the need to accept things as they were.

They were in their motel room for the night, eating dinner when Dean’s second phone went off. Sam had completely forgotten about it, so he raised an eyebrow. “Two phones?”

Dean got up and rummaged through his bag, pulling out the plain black phone. “Y/N, remember?” He asked, pulling up the text. Even he couldn’t help but smile. It was a picture of your baby bump, and you were holding an ultrasound. There was a small pink bow ‘drawn’ on the head of the baby. He read the text below quickly.

_Meet your daughter, Joslin Alexis. Due in 18 weeks._

Sam watched Dean’s face and sighed. He doubted that he would stay away too long. He’d get the text that his kid was born and haul ass to that hospital. Dean quickly showed Sam, chuckling at how Sam grinned, dimples showing. He replied before sitting back down to eat.

_Good name. What if she was a he? _

He was curious.

* * *

You hadn’t expected Dean to actually reply, so you’d sent that, and set the phone down on the kitchen counter before heading to shower. It had been a long day at work, and living as a human was harder than you remembered. You still couldn’t figure out why finding out you were pregnant made you want to change. It ate at you as you let the hot water cascade over you.

An hour later, you were showered, dried off, and in comfortable clothes. Walking into the kitchen, you stopped when you saw the tiny light flashing, letting you know that you had a text. Picking it up, you read it and chuckled, shaking your head. Deciding that you deserved to have some fun in life, you gave him a smart ass remark.

_Guess you’ll never know, huh?_

Hitting send, your smile fell. It hit you why it meant so much to you to live now. You were a mother when you were human.


End file.
